Economic and regulatory considerations cause designers to design driver's compartments of vehicles to accommodate drivers of a range of different sizes. This includes sizing a multitude of features of a vehicle's driver's compartment to suit both an upper end and lower end of the range.
An appreciation of the complexity of the features involved in merely positioning a driver in a driver's compartment can be received by review of known conventional driver's compartment designs shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This design takes into consideration vertical and or horizontal distances of different body parts of the driver form various elements in the driver's compartment, for example, the distance between the head and the front window, the distance between the knees and the floor, etc.
Consequent to the need to suit a driver's compartment to drivers of different sizes, the size of a driver's compartment can be significantly larger than would be the case for a driver's compartment which is designed for only a driver of a single size.